


The Queen's Gift

by Fieryeel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Incest, incest guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryeel/pseuds/Fieryeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for Elsanna week. When Anna reveals her misgivings about the love she shares with her sister, Elsa decides to give her a surprise they would never forget. [Angst, Fluff, Post-Canon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Gift

* * *

 

The world was still.

Elsa scribbled rapidly. Her writing hand throbbed with a dull ache, and her free hand was on her head, fingers tangled in frizzled hair. The words before her had long blurred into a maze of dark lines. If not for the royal seal popping up every few pages, she'd have taken everything to be the same meaningless scrawl.

There! She ended this letter, carving a drawn-out signature like the slash of a sword before hammering a wax seal onto it. She shelved it into a drawer, while her free hand, like clockwork, shot into the pile on her right, whipping a letter out. She frowned, gracing it with two seconds of attention before dropping it into a box by her feet.

Another letter fell in.

The scratching of her quill was interrupted by sporadic taps on the ink bottle.

More letters. Already, the box was overflowing; the ministers would have a field day with this.

Elsa paused. Her fingers hovered over this one. Gold lined its edge, and the snowy vellum was cured from fine animal skin. But the moon-and-anchor insignia dredged out something foul from her throat.

"Oh fine–"

She ripped the wax off.

 

* * *

_Queen Elsa,_

_How fares you these days? Long has it been since we met, and not a moon passes where I do not see your face in my dreams, for surely, you are the fairest maiden in all the lands._

_My heart grieves. I have sent you five letters since last summer, yet I have not seen your answer. Must you mock me so?_

_When we met at the ball, I knew at that very instant that our kingdoms were destined for great things together. Arendelle and Tirgus have long been close trade partners, would it not be fitting that their rulers be united in marriage as our kingdoms already are?_

_I await your reply._

_Yours faithfully and in love,_

_King Konstantin of Tirgus, 3rd of His Name, House of Jarnaron_

* * *

 

Elsa slammed it down. Somehow, each note from the lovesick fool was more cringeworthy than the last. Perhaps he meant to disgust her to the point where she simply had to reply. Sighing, she laid a fresh parchment onto her desk, weighing its corners down with books and hand. She dipped her quill into the ink bottle, swishing it around and listening to the pleasant clinks.

Sleek arms wrapped around her shoulders, bringing warmth. The sharp smell of parchment gave way to a familiar and pleasant scent. Only one person had the audacity to creep into her room – only one had the privilege. Elsa smiled as Anna rested her chin on top of her head.

Despite the added weight, the weariness that had dogged her for the past few hours were expelled in seconds. A giggle escaped her lips as Anna drummed on her earlobes. All the massages and herbal oils in the world could never match her sister's soothing touch.

"What's this?"

Anna snatched the letter up. A beat later, Elsa heard her swore under her breath.

"Konstantin's a determined one," Elsa said.

"A fat slob more like. And you're writing to him?"

"After six, he deserves a reply at least."

"A rejection you mean."

"Oh my. Is someone getting jealous?"

"Hah! As if anyone could snatch you from me." Anna's body pressed tighter. Elsa held her sister's pigtails to her nose, inhaling deeply as she continued to write.

"How much longer?" There was a crunch, then Anna tossed the letter into the bin.

Elsa scanned through the pile and her heart sank.  _Two hours at least._  "One hour." The tip of her quill grazed the parchment.

"Wait, what? You've already been here all day. Get Kai or someone to help."

"He's busy. Besides, these matters are urgent."

"My hunger is more urgent."

"Ha. Ha."

"No seriously! You're starving too, I can feel it."

"I'm not," Elsa said against the grumbling of her stomach. "Why don't you look for Sven and Kristoff? He misses you."

"Which one?"

"You know."

Anna fell silent. Elsa waited for an eternity before saying, "Come on. Ever since you two broke up, you've been avoiding him. I know things weren't easy, but he's still our friend."

Elsa gasped as Anna, with incredible strength, twisted her chair around. The quill fell to the side, cutting a black line down the paper.

"What are you–" Words died at the intensity of Anna's stare.

Then, Anna darted forward, burying her face in Elsa's bosom. Her body trembled.

"Anna?" Elsa hadn't the faintest idea what brought this on, but knew this was serious. "What's wrong?"

Anna mumbled something, but her words cut off as she began to sob. Elsa held her tighter, rubbing her back. After what seemed like forever, Elsa heard a cry muffled against her chest. "Everything, Elsa. Everything!"

Anna peered up with tear-puffed eyes. The sight broke Elsa's heart. She hadn't seen this since they were children; Anna had came bursting into her room, wailing about how she'd broken Papa's favourite vase. Elsa embraced her, offering to take the blame instead. It wasn't the right thing to do, but she had to take her sister's tears away. When Elsa saw the younger girl smiling, she swore never to let her cry again.

"You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Elsa wiped under Anna's eyes with her thumbs.

"Elsa, you  _know_."

She was about to ask, then dread snatched her words.

"Look at us! What we do every night… how I treated Kristoff… it's wrong– it's all wrong! It's so unfair! How do I look him in the eye, and say I dumped him because I've fallen in love with my _own sister?_ "

"We–we can talk to Kristoff together. He's a good person, he will understand."

Anna's shoulders quaked harder than ever. "It's not just him."

Elsa's blood ran cold. They'd avoided this topic, not even sparing it the lightest of mention, content to just let it brush by in light of their need for each other. But Elsa knew they'd have to talk about it someday.

"So you're saying… you think we should stop?"

"No!" Anna cried out, startling her. "It's not that– it's..." Anna gritted her teeth, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Anna," Elsa held her chin. "You know I'll always love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Elsa. God, I love you so much that it hurts. But– but– what would others say? Kai? Gerda? Olaf? What would the rest of Arendelle say if they knew about us?  _What would Papa and Mama say if they were here_?"

Elsa wedged her eyes shut as they burned. Anna was right. What they were doing was a crime beyond measure. Having magic was one thing. Getting caught committing incest with her sister however, would probably see the entire kingdom rise up in revolt.

"Anna." Elsa cupped her freckled cheeks. "Do you remember when you saved me on the fjord?"

The younger girl nodded.

Elsa leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

They'd done this a hundred times before, but never while Anna was crying. There was a salty tang on soft lips, but it wasn't bad at all. After all, it was the taste of Anna.

When Elsa broke the kiss, Anna's tears had stopped. "You were willing to give up your life, your everything, for my sake," Elsa said. "It's my turn. If I'm to lose the crown because of this, if Arendelle is to drive us out, then  _so be it._  I couldn't care less. I just want to be together with you, no matter what."

"But you love Arendelle–"

"I love you more. Whatever happens from here on, we'll face it together. I won't lose you again."

Swirls of frost gathered in her palm. She closed her fist, willing everything she had into the magic churning within. From gaps between her fingers came a sapphire light, then it faded.

Elsa unfurled her fingers. She drew a sharp intake of breath. A pair of glistering crystal rings laid there, more wondrous than she expected. She was even more pleased to see the look on her sister's face.

"Anna, will you marry me?"

The younger girl simply stared, and fear gripped Elsa's heart.  _I've made a terrible mistake. I–_

Anna took her in a kiss more passionate than she'd ever known. Her chair tilted back. Anna's hands wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall. Their mouths locked together, and time was measured in the breaths they stole, each gap between their lips closing more fiercely than the last. Elsa was lost in the heat of her sister's body, her scent, her saliva. The world didn't matter. Kristoff didn't matter. Anna was  _everything._

Anna pulled back from the kiss. "Yes." Her finger shot forward, sliding into the ring. She grabbed the other ring and slid it over Elsa's finger. Anna's laughter was like music.

They held their hands up next to each other. A perfect, matching pair.

"We can go shopping for new rings afterwards–" Elsa bit her lips. "–when no one's looking."

Anna closed her fingers over hers. "No. I prefer these."

"But they are ice."

"I know."

"They will melt!"

"Exactly! We would never have taken them off then." Anna caressed her cheek. "So we are married forever."

The breath hitched in Elsa's throat. She sprang up, pulling Anna to her feet. "Stay still."

"Elsa? What _–_  OH!"

Her hand fluttered over her sister's feet and swept up. The hem of Anna's dress glowed white, then her magic rushed up, glazing over every thread of the fabric with frost. When she was done, Anna was clad in a snowy gown. Elsa snapped her fingers, and a glittering veil fell over Anna's face.

"You're gorgeous," Elsa breathed. _You're wonderful. You're perfect. I don't deserve you._

Anna squealed as she stood before the mirror. "Elsa, this _–_  this is amazing! I didn't know you could do this!"

"I was saving it for a special occasion. Like this. Wait, do you feel cold?"

Anna twirled several rounds as she examined her dress from every angle. "Nope. Feels real good actually. Like you know, when you press your face against the window after a snow." She wheeled on Elsa. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"What? You don't expect me to be the only one in a wedding dress, do you?"

"So… you want me in a suit?"

"No!" Anna chewed on her lips, eyes roving up and down over Elsa's body. "Well, that wouldn't be bad actually. I mean, you're tall, you're fair…I think you'd look really handsome– but I still prefer your dress. Um, make it white maybe?"

Elsa swung her arms down dramatically, and her heels glowed. She curled her fingers up, and the light danced up her body. Magic swirled around her, enveloping her dress in glittering snow. She spread her hands out, and the snow dispersed into the air. Where her gown was once crystal-blue, now it was pure white.

"Done!" Elsa glanced. "Anna?"

"…You're an angel," Anna whispered behind cupped hands.

"No, you are the angel," Elsa said.

"No! You!"

Elsa shrugged. "Okay, we can argue about who's the angel after we–" Her words trailed off. She had not thought this far. "Now what?"

Anna rubbed her palms. "Now we say our vows!"

"Do you know any?" Elsa said.

"Just the good parts! Follow my lead."

Their fingers entwined. Anna began first.

"You're my light in the darkness. I know with all my heart that you're the one that I'd entrust my future to. Will you, Elsa of Arendelle, take me to be your lover, friend, soul mate and bride? Through sickness, pain and…um, sorrow, will you promise to love and– wait, wait, I got this–and cherish me for the rest of our lives together?"

Elsa met her sister's eyes. "I will."

Anna had probably read that off a books or something. It was perfect.  _That she'd memorized this so we could get married one day_ _…_  Elsa felt her tears well up again.

"Your turn!"

Elsa sucked in a breath. "You're my light in the darkness. I know with all my heart that you're the one that I'll entrust my future to. Will you, Anna of Arendelle, take me as your lover, friend, soul mate and bride? Through all sickness, pain and…" Elsa forgot the words. But one look at the younger girl and she didn't need any recited lines.

"You're my warmth in the winter. You've seen me at my best, and loved me at my worst." Tears hung on the edge of eyelashes. "Every day since we found each other again has been the happiest of my life.  _I love you._ "

Anna's hand flew to her mouth as she nodded.

With trembling fingers, Elsa lifted the veil, drinking in the sight of her sister's blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

They came together, letting their lips do the rest of the talking. Stars burst behind closed eyelids as their hands curled over each other, sliding under fabric, mapping out skin, groping at the curves of the other's body. Anna's tongue forced its way into her mouth, exploring and tasting; Elsa reciprocated. Their bodies pressed tighter and tighter, until Elsa was too aware all that separated them was sheer fabric. She yearned to melt their clothes right there and then.

But where was the fun in that?

They parted at last, panting for breath. Anna's skin was flushed. "This wasn't how I expected my wedding to be like."

"Better or worse?" Elsa said.

"Better. Way, way better–" Anna's eyes widened. "I forgot a line."

"You may kiss the bride," Elsa teased, pulling her wife back in.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N** : _Thank you for reading this. Wrote this for Elsanna week. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
